


Burning

by lar_laughs



Series: Gate Techs Have All the Fun [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Burns, Community: stargateland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia is not about to let anyone harm her friends or her home.  Not even someone as demented as Ladon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of the _That's Not Canon_ challenge for _stargateland_ was to produce a gif or a storyboard of pictures of Stargate actors in non-Stargate roles. The second part of the challenge was to create a story for one or two of the creations. This story is written for [this gif](http://underestimatemi.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/notcanon.gif) by **anuminis** \- Sharon Taylor in her awesome role in _Supernatural_ and Ryan Robbins in what I assume is his role in _Reise_.

_He's crazy. Look at him. He's obviously one banana short of a fruit salad. Tell him what he wants to know so we can get out of here. Don't let him hurt you again. Don't let him hurt Chuck any more than he has._

Sitting in front of a computer was supposed to be the safest job in the military. No one ever kidnapped the gate tech. Sure, they knew just about everything this was to know about the city and the occupants there but they looked harmless. Chuck had some muscle definition but he kept it hidden with his jacket most of the time. Amelia could kick higher than her head but the only time she'd ever used her skills for real defense was that one time Ronon needed help getting the city back from Michael and his goons.

Neither of them ever expected to be the ones pinpointed for capture. They did everything right, by the book, and they still found themselves tied up in a darkened storage room in a part of the city that no one ever used. Chuck was nursing a broken arm but he'd still done a fair bit of damage to the men that Ladon Radim had brought with him in this random coupe of the city. The enemies were sporting two black eyes and a busted lip, a paltry sum considering the pain that both of the gate techs were in.

"Just tell them," Chuck whispered, mimicking the voice in Amelia's head. "He isn't even asking good questions. Who cares where the-"

He was interrupted by the door opening and light streaming through the opening. For a moment, Amelia let hope take hold and imagined that Sheppard's voice was going to tell them to get up because everything had been taken care of. Or maybe it would be Lorne because his team was currently on outer patrols so they'd be the first to realize that something was wrong in the gate room. The lack of techs, even this late at night, would surely make someone sit up and take notice.

"Get up."

Amelia let out a moan of disappointment as she heard the now familiar voice of Ladon. He'd been living rough the last few months but it was very probable that he'd taken to thinking of himself as some native chieftain over a band of nomads. The furs heaped on his shoulders did little to hide the fact that he hadn't eaten well lately. Being kicked out of Genii leadership didn't sit well with him, at all.

She did as she was told because she didn't dare disobey. Every time she did, they kicked at Chuck. It had only taken a few times for her to realize that they'd figured out her psyche well enough that she began to wonder if they'd been under some sort of surveillance. Or maybe she was really bad at hiding her emotions when she was under emotional distress.

After being tied to a chair, she faced her captures, ready for her questioning. What she wasn't prepared for was the arc of fire across her skin. She wasn't sure how it even happened because she hadn't seen it coming for her. One minute, she was fine and the next she was on fire. A scream tore from her lips as surprise got the best of her desire to be strong and not show fear.

"Hurt, did it? Want me to do it again?" Ladon's face was wreathed in a huge smile as she began to burn again. He let it go on for a few seconds longer than the first time before he took a step toward her. "Are you going to answer my questions now?"

"Is that the first one you'd like me to answer or is it a freebie?" This time she was ready for the searing heat as the fire licked over her shoulder and neck. Making him angry was stupid but she was frantically trying to buy more time. Surely someone would notice they were gone soon. The fact that they hadn't been discovered already was a testament to just how messed up this was. They hadn't even been taken from the city! It was such a fluke that this had happened at all. She wanted to blame herself but it was simply a number of circumstances that went wrong.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know. Is that clear?"

If she looked down, Amelia knew that she would see her skin burning. She had to do whatever she could not to let her brain catch on to the fact that she should be in a lot more pain right now. Whoever was doing this to her had some sort of block on her senses so that she wasn't completely unconscious from the pain. If she looked forward, she could pretend that this wasn't happening and maybe, just maybe, she'd buy them some time.

"Go to hell," she muttered through clenched teeth.

"Let's get one thing straight." His voice was so quiet she almost wasn't sure he was talking to her. "You're going to tell me what I want to know or I'm going to send your ashes to your friends in the bowl I make from the other man's stomach. Do we have an understanding?"

And he would, too. She could see that in his eyes. Still, she had to see how far he was going to push her. "I don't know what you want to know."

"I think you do." He gave her a little nod, as if he could read the truth in the ash trail on her skin.

The fire flared and the block on her senses was lifted so that she felt every part of her skin that burned. "Okay," she screamed as she fought against the oblivion that her brain would have preferred. "Just... just stop this. Stop it now."

"Very well."

She sat, panting, her head hung down so her hair hid her face. "I'll tell you everything you need to know." Between breaths, she heard what she'd been waiting all this time for. The familiar click as Sheppard's weapon chambered a round and the whine of Ronon's gun powering up. She hoped it was set to _kill_. 

When she lifted her head, her smile was full of malice. "First, you're going to have to apologize for what you've done. It might be your last chance at redemption before you go to hell." She spat out the last words, satisfied that everything was going to work out after all. With one last chuckle at the expense of her captures, she let herself sink into oblivion.


End file.
